


Who Are You?

by Skelitzel



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Dreams, body switching, more to come later - Freeform, oceanic imagery, skeleton, your name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: I am collaborating with a friend, Atllas, from Tumblr to bring their vision of a fusion between Undertale and Your Name together!The story will be inspired by the game and movie, with the reader and sans switching bodies. Panic and confusion ensues as you realize your body is completely gone and you're trapped in a skeletal body! One can only imagine how sans feels waking up to see the sun he's dreamed of... but it's not at all how he thought it'd be.





	Who Are You?

Your eyes opened to the sight of the sky surrounding you, the sun far off in the distance just shy of kissing the horizon to welcome the approaching twilight as the sky was painted in hues of gold and rosy pink reflecting within the clouds. The beauty of the sky was lost on you for a moment, however, as the rush of air whizzing passed your ears drew your attention inward.

  
You were falling.

You didn't scream. Rather, you didn’t think to scream. It was strange, the feeling of not needing to look where you were falling. Calm. Alien and yet welcome, a blanket of peace seemed to envelope you, filling you with comfort and allowing you to take in the majestic sunset. A smile tickled your lips as your hair whirled about around you, the rush of air getting louder. And yet, you only smiled.

  
How did you get here? Why you were falling? Most importantly, why you weren't scared? Oh, but who could be scared with a view like this? It was the most beautiful sunset you'd ever seen. Almost otherworldly in a way, like the fantastic sunset scenes created in movies. No buildings or trees to obscure its beauty. Just endless sky as far out as the eye could see, frightening and soothing in its vastness. Soft hues of purple started to grow and stretch from the horizon, and it made your heart ache. The fleeting sunset couldn’t be over so soon just after you admired it so completely. Why couldn’t the sunset be just as endless as the ocean below?

Ocean?  
  
Despite being unable to turn your body, you were still able make out the golden red dyed waters of a vast ocean on the horizon through the corners of your eyes. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew it would mean certain death if you hit the water at the speed you must have been falling. It’d be just like crashing into concrete as your body hit the surface, but... strangely enough… as you watched the golden ripples break and crash far below... it didn't bother you.

  
Instinctively, you close your eyes as the sun started to dip below the water and a rush of cold sneaks into your blanket of peace, announcing the arrival of evening. Sense of time was lost on you, and you couldn’t tell how long you’d been falling. Hours, minutes, days. It all felt right and wrong at the same time. Your ears had popped long ago with the change in altitude, the roar of rushing air leaving you just as the sun had. The sky continued to darken, what was golden now turned navy black, and you inhaled a quick gasp as the night’s chill stole your breath away. It was becoming harder to sense what was around you, and your mind naturally tried to ground itself, focusing on the wind on your limbs. How it pulled at your clothes, each whip of your sleeves against your arms. The way your shoelaces fluttered up to the sky, mimicking a tether that had been snapped and leaving you free-falling.

The sea’s mist kicked up as waves churned and bubbled below, and yet even still you felt calm as the water’s icy depths felt closer.  
  
Not much longer.  
  
Your mind started to wander, as you’ve heard one often does in moments like this. You thought of your life up until now. Your family. Your friends. Your dreams. All the things you wanted to do and see and create. All the things you had wanted to say, but never found the courage to. All the things you had put off until tomorrow, a day that now might never come. All the things that… while not perfect, you couldn’t help taking pride in, knowing what a challenge it had been for you personally. Maybe this wasn’t so bad, going out like this. It could be worse, right? Your regrets even seemed small compared to the wide expanse around you.  It wasn't so bad, you thought, going out like this. Opening or closing your eyes didn’t seem to make much of a difference now, and you tucked your arms into your body, waiting now.  Hitting the water at this speed would break your back, most likely paralyzing you on impact. It should be a painless death then. No struggle. No screams. Nothing save for the beauty of endless sky and sea.

A bell sounded far off in the distance, crisp and clear despite the air pressure that had deafened you before. It was familiar, and a wave of nostalgia overcame you, visions of the old church bell from your hometown flickering behind your eyelids. How was it possible to hear it now, in such a far off and lonely place? Why did you keep asking yourself questions you knew would never be answered? You smile to yourself, still finding humor within the strangest of situations. Its chime resounded deep in your chest, and a memory of your younger self began to count the chimes with you.

One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
Four.  
  
Five.  
  
Six.  
  
Sev-  
  
Your back slammed against the water, forcing out any air left in your lungs as you broke through the ocean’s surface. The water rushed and swirled around you, easily swallowing you whole, the minor interruption doing nothing to slow the tide. The pressure of the sea seemed to bore down on your very being, easily seeping its frigid waters through your clothes and clinging to your skin. Currents grasped and pulled, pushing all at once like ghostly hands fighting to drag you away, deeper and deeper into its murky depths. Even if you wanted to fight it, you had no choice but to give in and limply let the torrents drag you further down, guiding you toward what you could only guess would be the Underworld.

* * *

Time seemed irrelevant here, and you couldn't tell how long you sank. Hours, days, seconds? Why weren’t your lungs burning with the desperate need for air? Now that you were thinking about it… when was your mind supposed to start giving you flashbacks of your memories and regrets? It was odd how calmly terrifying this all was, your mind naturally compensating with idle thoughts while your heart threatened to leap out of your chest. Further down you sank, dragged by the water’s icy fingers into its depths and pressure began to press against your chest. And yet… the need for air still wasn’t rising. What was this place? Was this Purgatory? Was there even such thing? Was this how you were supposed to spend the rest of eternity, repenting for your sins?

So many questions.

A flash of light flashed far below you, piercing through the ink black water and steadily growing brighter as it quickly neared. Or you neared it? If this place wasn’t so eerie you would’ve scolded yourself for questioning so many things. Straining against the current in an attempt to see the light source, your body twisted and turned, the muscles in your back twinging with the effort.  
  
...  
  
For a split second that felt like years, your gazed locked with someone who mirrored your surprised expression. So alien, and yet familiar? The pressure on your sternum released before you realized it was there, the stranger and yourself suspended together in the dark void that loomed ever present. No words were said, no eyes blinked, neither of you even breathed as you stared at one another.  
  
A question, felt rather than thought, hung between you both.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Your lips parted, a breath, and then-

  
It was over.

You felt the pressure of the ocean take hold of you again with avengence, increasing tenfold and forcing you deeper into its depths. The stranger faded back into the light just as quickly, being consumed by the whorls of water and foam, assumedly to continue their journey upwards to the star littered sky above. A sense of yearning stirred within you, but your fate was drawn further down, the sense of inexplicable loss causing an ache of wanting to reach out with your entrapped arms. Purple teased your vision, once again adding color to the world around you, and illuminated large, cavernous stones that continues to rise and surround you. Confusion at the logic of being able to see so far below the surface crossed your mind, but was easily forgotten as you were swallowed by the trench.  
  
Now, _now_ panic was starting to set in. Your vision began to haze as the water pressure increased, forcing your eyes shut. Your mind ceased its useless questions as it became filled with places you'll never see, people you'll never get to meet, and things you'll never know flashed through your mind. What if you had reached out to that sorrowful stranger at the bus station? Why didn’t you just try that new recipe? Why did you come up with so many excuses to not take a vacation, promising yourself you’d see the world another day? You wanted to cover your ears and scream; your tears vanishing just as they fell from your eyelids. Did you even have hands to hide behind? Oh why couldn’t you scream? Where was your voice?

  
Waves of lava glowing red and orange boiled far below, rushing down in waterfalls into pools alongside glowing blue water. The searing heat inexplicably coincided with large expanses of frozen trees. Faces you had never seen before, and yet felt so safe and comforted to see, blurred passed you, sending a mix of emotions twisting within your gut. No matter how many time you blinked, your vision couldn’t focus and strange letters and symbols with disembodied hands signing floated around your peripherals, never quite settling but never vanishing. So many different sights and conflicting visions surrounded you, your heart pounding in your chest as tightness rose to your throat. If the letters and symbols meant something, you had no hope of understanding.

Who are you? 

You're not supposed to be here.

Something has gone wrong. 

Terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
Wrong.  
  
_Wrong._  
  
WRONG.

  
  
**_Ẅ̸̥̣̖̭͇͇͕̮͇͛̾͋́͜R̷̮̎̎̿̅̔͝ͅÒ̷̥̠͚̱̦͚ͅN̷̡̡̛̬̹̘̜̦̯͓͔̪̳̬̭͆̀͆̎͐̿͂͐̑̏G̶̳̣̦̳͆̈́̽͒̐͌̈́̒̉̾̂̚̚͝-_**

 

Abruptly, you sat up quickly, chest heaving as you desperately tried to refill your lungs with air. Your legs shook, feeling the comfort of the mattress beneath you, but the sound of rushing water had followed from your dreams. It overwhelmed your hearing, and you clawed at the mattress, refusing to move until you could hear your own panicked gasping.  
  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale… Exhale. A shudder ran down your back and you robotically looked for your covers, figuring in your nightmare they had been kicked aside. Just as your hand touched the lump next to you, light filtered in from the window.

  
This wasn't your bed.  
  
This wasn't your room.  
  
In reflex you yelped and jerked back, banging against the wall behind you as you felt the beginnings of a panic attack begin to take root. Where were you? How did you get here? Why weren't you at home? Where _was_ home? You were never one to party, let alone sleepover with friends. Instinctively, you reached up to run a hand through your hair, a nervous tell of yours, looking for anything familiar to find comfort. A cringe inducing scraping noise was your only response, causing you to freeze. The bizarre noise momentarily snapped you out of your panic, and you brought your hand down to examine the offending limb.  
  
Expecting to see your familiar worn palm, but instead, a skeletal hand greeted you; the bones seemingly held together by nothing at all. It opened and closed as you willed it to, just as what _your_ hand should be doing. A skeletal arm was attached at the wrist that led up to an _equally_ skeletal shoulder. Both bony hands flew up to your chest, only rather than meeting your breasts, they clacked roughly against cloth covered bone. Hastily pulling up the unfamiliar white shirt, you looked down in horror as an entire rib cage was revealed. Immediately, your hands shot back up to your face, feeling around, trying to find something familiar. Anything at all. But nothing was the same. Your… fingers followed the smooth, hard curves of cheekbones, dipping into the grooves of exposed teeth. Your nose was nowhere to be found and the- your hands roamed up higher. Startled, your fingers managed to slip into empty eye sockets, partially obscuring your vision.  
  
Somehow, even without lungs, you managed to hyperventilate. The sound of bones rattling did nothing to bring you comfort, and your body began to shake in shuddering gasps on the unfamiliar mattress you woke up on.

Your body… this wasn’t your body.

You weren’t _you_ anymore.

You had turned into a skeleton. The simple thought sent chills down your spine.

So, you did what _anyone_ would do.

You screamed.


End file.
